Over time, more and more of the various subsystems within a vehicle (e.g., ignition system, automatic transmission, anti-lock braking system, etc.) have become subject to electronic control. While each manufacturer builds some level of security into its vehicle electronic systems, some manufacturers contain security threats better than others. Moreover, when software updates become available to improve security measures, there is no guarantee that these updates will be installed. These and other factors create an environment with differing levels of security controls across, and within, manufacturers. Vehicles without the latest software updates, or otherwise having low levels of electronic security, are at a higher risk of unauthorized remote access to the various subsystems within the vehicle. Unauthorized remote access to a vehicle can cause various problems, such as compromising the safety of the driver, passengers, and/or other drivers, making the vehicle more prone to theft, and so on. Today, insurers have no means to account for risks such as these during the underwriting process.